This project examines the social selection/causation issue among individuals with psychotic disorders using elaborate methods for the diagnosis of schizophrenia and a variety of measures of social stratification. It also introduces the Kohn/Schooler social structure approach and its associated methodology of structural equation modeling into this area of social psychiatry.